Merry Christmas
by DeeJay77
Summary: One-shot. Loe Christmas special!


**Christmas special! I'm a total fan of Loe, so I can't seem to stop writing stories about them! (Well, sue me.) But you have to admit that they're the bestest couple ever! RIGHT?! Hahaha. Enjoy!**

**(In this story, Lilly is 23 and Joe is 25, okay? Actually, you don't have a choice! I'm writing it! Muahahaha. :D )**

**Disclaimer: I own everybody in the story! Really! I do! Nah, actually I don't. That's just me and my self-denial. I don't own anyone from Hannah Montana (although if I really did, I wouldn't be here..). Honestly, the Jonas Brothers, strictly speaking, ARE characters on the show aren't they? **

**Merry Christmas, Baby.**

Joe was standing outside his girlfriend's apartment door. It was 8 in the morning. Normally, he would have just let himself in. She had given him the key to her apartment, after all. But today, he hesitated. He, Joe Jonas, one third of the world phenomenonal rock band, was hesitating outside his girlfriend's apartment. But one couldn't blame him under such circumstances. You see, today was Christmas day.

And also the day that he was going to propose to his girlfriend of 7 years, Lilly Truscott. They had gotten together in high school and have been going strong ever since.

The tiny black box was in his hand. He gripped it tightly, as if willing it to give him strength. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Joe took a deep breath and turned the key in the lock.

Meanwhile, in the apartment, Lilly Truscott was still sleeping in bed. On a usual day, at this time of the morning, Lilly would already have been on her way to work. But since today was Christmas, she decided to sleep in a little longer. Besides, it was a Saturday, so she deserved it, right?

Whilst she was still tucked under her pink comforter, Joe had let himself into the house. Judging by the quietness of the house, his girlfriend was probably still asleep. For some reason, this made Joe smile to himself. Throwing the ring box and catching it again, he made his way into her bedroom. **(A/N: Gosh, this sounds kinda wrong…)**

Joe opened the door slightly and peeked in. Lilly was still sleeping on her bed and having a sweet dream. Her fringe had fallen over her face in a cute way, and her hair was messed up. He crept in silently so as not to wake her. Bending down so that he was at eye level with her, Joe pressed his lips to hers softly. At first, Lilly didn't stir at all. Smiling in between the kiss, Joe pressed slightly harder on her lips. This time, Lilly awoke, pulled back and slightly confused. She squinted her eyes and found her boyfriend looking right at her, smiling cheesily, before cracking into a huge grin herself. Fancy being woken up with a perfect kiss by the perfect boyfriend?

'What time is it?' She asked groggily.

'8.30?' Joe replied, with his hand scratching his head.

'8.30? It's 8-freakin-30? God, Joe.' Lilly groaned and flipped over to face the other side, promptly falling back asleep. Joe smiled and crawled into the side of the bed, shifting Lilly so that there was space for both of them and tucking himself under the pink comforter. His arms circling her small waist, he nuzzled into the crook of her neck. Lilly tried hard to ignore her boyfriend, but he didn't stop and when his hot breath got too ticklish on her neck, she burst out giggling. She turned around to face him, only to be met with a triumphant smile. A cute one at that, she added mentally. Not that he needed to know, anyway.

She mocked-groaned and sat up on her bed, combing her messy hair with her fingers. Only to get it messed up by Joe again. Lilly stood up and walked to the bathroom, rolling her eyes on the way.

Meanwhile, whilst Lilly was brushing her teeth, Joe was sitting on her bed, fear catching up in his heart. The big moment was coming soon! He felt like screaming out loud, but decided against it at the last moment. The last thing he needed now was for Lilly to think he was a lunatic. No one wants to marry a lunatic, right?

Lilly stepped back into the room, carrying a box in her hands. Joe smiled and stood up, kissing her on the lips. She tossed the wrapped present lightly onto the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He smelt of orange tic-tac, his favorite candy. Neither of them really wanted to let go, until the need for air become desperately apparent. Breathing heavily, the couple smiled. Lilly led Joe to her bed and sat the both of them down. She handed the box to him, smiling.

'Open it.' She said.

Joe held the box up and shook it like a little boy. There was a soft rattling in it. He had a suspicious expression on his face as he ripped open the wrapping paper. The look of suspicion changed to a look of glee as Joe spotted the present.

It was a small locket with _Loe_ engraved on it.

'Loe?' He laughed, questioning it.

'Yup,' Lilly nodded, smiling triumphantly. 'It's our celebrity couple name. Lilly and Joe!'

'Hey! How come your name goes first!' He cried indignantly.

Lilly laughed harder, 'Open the locket.' She urged.

Joe clicked open the locket and there it was, in the locket, a picture of both of them kissing, smiling in the kiss. He remembered it; the picture was taken during high school, when they first got together. It certainly brought back happy memories.

He looked up, smiling and gave Lilly a peck on the lips. She smiled and held out her hand to him.

'Where's mine?' She asked.

Joe pretended to look shock. 'Lilly, honey, I forgot.' He shrugged.

Lilly pouted and narrowed her eyes. She looks so cute doing that, thought Joe. Finally, he couldn't bear it any longer. He burst out laughing hysterically, rolling around the bed. This made Lilly laugh hard too.

When the both of them finally recovered from the laughing fit and wiping tears from their eyes, Joe gave a secretive smile.

He took her by the hand, and led her to the Christmas tree in the living room. He sat her down just under the mistletoe and smiled to himself. 'Close your eyes.' He instructed.

Lilly gave him a weird look before shutting her eyes. Joe took a deep breath, THIS was it, the big moment!

He took the black box out of his back pocket and glanced at it. Here goes…

Getting down on one knee, he held the small, opened box in the middle of both of them.

'Open your eyes.' He told her in a shaky voice.

Lilly's eyelids fluttered open. Her gaze was on his face before it came to rest on the tiny box. Inside the box was a gorgeous silver ring encrusted with three diamonds in the middle. **(A/N: for a picture, visit my profile.)**

'Oh God.' She breathed heavily.

'Lillian Anne Truscott, will you please marry Joseph, and make him the happiest man on Earth?' Joe asked.

Lilly was speechless. Joe had told her to expect a '_spectacular, mind blowing'_ present, but she never expected this.

'Pretty please with a cherry on top?' Joe tilted his head to one side, giving his best puppy-dog face, one he knew Lilly could never resist.

She cracked into a smiled. 'Yes, Joe, Yes!' She cried, flinging her arms around his neck. He grinned and flicked imaginary dust off his shoulder.

'All in a day's work. Nothing Joe couldn't do.' He said, nonchalantly.

Lilly rolled her eyes, but couldn't suppress her grin as he slipped the ring onto her finger. The couple smiled as they leaned in and shared a loving kiss, right in front of the Christmas tree and, under the mistletoe.

'Merry Christmas, baby.' Joe said, in between kisses.

'Merry Christmas.' Lilly whispered, smiling contentedly.


End file.
